


Please, just take a nap.

by firecracker189



Series: Link But Smaller [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: But he's trying, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, big!rhett, link is a sleepy boi, little!link, nsap, rhett's irritated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Rhett leaned back in his chair, stretching with a groan. Link's pen clicked for the billionth time and he growled softly. "Quit that." he snarled at Link. Link stared at him blankly for a moment, pen suspended in midair before he let it go. The plastic clattered to his desk and suddenly the only sound in Rhett's ears was Link's retreating footsteps. "Shit!" he stood up quickly, checking his watch. 1:13 AM. "Link!" Rhett hollered, pelting after his friend.





	Please, just take a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> No content? This is egregious. I love Little!Link and i can't stop writing it. Anyway follow me on tumblr: firecrackerwrites and teenytinyavengers (if you wanna interact with the muses).

Rhett pinched at the bridge of his nose and groaned softly. They'd sent the crew home an hour ago, volunteering to finish the editing themselves. But the two of them weren't as young as they used to be. Pulling an all nighter, or even half an all nighter when there were kids at home and their bodies weren't as strong as they used to be wasn't exactly a cake walk. The unusually loud sound of Link clicking a pen seemed to be billions of decibels above the acceptable level of sound at this point in the night. But Rhett was an adult so he'd treat Link with dignity and not snap at him. He adjusted his position and went back to the screen in front of him, his chair squeaking as he did so. Link typed away with one hand, making notes on their performance while he messed with the pen with the other hand. Rhett kept studiously editing the footage they'd gotten over the day, his eyes aching and wishing for nothing more than to be at home in his bed. 

An hour passed without incident and Rhett leaned back in his chair, stretching once more with a groan. Link's pen clicked for the billionth time and he growled softly. "Quit that." he snarled at Link. Link stared at him blankly for a moment, pen suspended in midair before he let it go. The plastic clattered to his desk and suddenly the only sound in Rhett's ears was Link's retreating footsteps. "Shit!" he stood up quickly, checking his watch. 1:13 AM. "Link!" Rhett hollered, pelting after his friend. "Link, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!" He felt like a kid again, up in the middle of the night when their parents were sleeping, snarking at one another because they were too cranky to admit they needed to sleep. Rhett skidded around the corner and came face to face with the bathroom door thudding closed. "Link," he sighed, backing up a step. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm tired. It's been a long day but I shouldn't have taken it out on you." 

There was a beat before the door clicked open and he was rewarded with a crack in the door and a glimpse of Link's upset face. "Are you crying, Link?" Rhett was perplexed, tilting his head a little. 

"That was really mean, what you did," Link accused with a sniffle, wiping at his eyes. "You  _yelled_ at me." Link's eyes were big as saucers as he opened the door a little wider. 

"You're not supposed ta yell at people," Link's lip quivered again. "It hurts their feelings." A large crocodile tear slid down Link's cheek.

He stepped closer and reached out, hoping to coax Link out of the bathroom. "C'mere. I'm sorry." He suddenly realized that it was one of Link's episodes and that he needed to tread carefully, so he dropped his voice to a soothing tone and decided to apologize. "I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings." he murmured as Link stumbled forward and wrapped his arms around him clumsily. "It's okay, you're alright, bo," He whispered, as Link clutched at his shirt tightly. "You're just tired, huh?" He rubbed Link's back. 

"Come on back to the office with me. You can take a nap on the sofa. Sound good?" Link made an indeterminate whining sound and Rhett shushed him quietly. "Come on." he coaxed, managing to get Link back down to the office despite his clinging. He got Link settled sitting down on the sofa and knelt down. "Let's get those shoes off your feet, huh?" 

"Don't wanna nap," Link protested tearily. "Wanna stay up with you!" 

Rhett put Link's shoes neatly beside one another and patted his leg reassuringly. "You can stay up with me later," he promised and took off Link's glasses, placing them on top of Link's desk. "I promise. But right now I'd love it if you could take a nap for me, bo. Can you do that?" Link reached up and Rhett looked puzzled before realizing that he was asking for a hug. He obliged and leaned down to hug Link tightly. 

"M'kay." Link sounded tired and Rhett smiled while Link couldn't see him. He'd be asleep in minutes. 

"Thank you." Rhett pulled away with a smile. "And we can do something just you and me later this week, okay?" 

"Okay," Link lay back on the sofa and settled in comfortably, wiping at his eyes. True to Rhett's predictions Link was snoring away in five minutes. 

"Well, that's a relief." He murmured to himself as he sat back down at his computer. Within the hour he'd accomplished almost everything he needed to do, and Link was stirring fitfully. By the time Link had sat up and put his glasses back on Rhett felt far more comfortable turning around and smiling at him. "You feelin' better?" he asked. 

"Mm." Link nodded sleepily and wiped some drool off his chin. And then he got up and came over to Rhett, doing something else that completely shocked Rhett. Link moved up to him and tentatively eased himself into Rhett's lap, curling up against him and laying his head on Rhett's shoulder. "Missed you." 

"I-I've been right here the whole time, and you've been with me all day, bud," Rhett was most definitely confused. 

"Missed you bein' nice t'me like this," Link explained sleepily, and Rhett nodded. 

"Oh, I get it," he murmured. "You just missed bein' close to me, huh?" he waited a beat and then cleared his throat. "Listen, bo, I don't pretend to really understand when you get like this, and I never have, but I understand that it helps you. And I don't ever want you to be afraid to ask me for help when you need it." Rhett explained his side softly, not wanting Link to get upset. 

Link whined softly and pressed his face into Rhett's neck. "Don' wanna talk now. Help you unnerstand later," Link pleaded. "Just wanna hug." 

"Okay bo." Rhett hurried to soothe him, kissing his hair. "Okay. We'll just sit here for a while and then we can go change clothes and clean up. But I promise I won't be mad at you. You know that. I'm here for you and I have been for years, remember?" 

"I 'member." Link muttered softly. They sat in silence for a good half hour before Rhett's legs started to go numb. 

Rhett pushed Link's bangs from his forehead and squirmed softly. "C'mon, bo. Now let's get you cleaned up and ready for the day, huh?" Link was good as gold while Rhett took him to the bathroom and washed his face. He went to Link's bag and set out his clothes on the counter. "Now. You and me are going to sleep a bit longer, and then put on something clean to wear for the next episode, kay?" 

Link looked like he might cry again and Rhett hurried to backtrack. "Hey, whoa, what's all this? You don't wanna go to work today?" he put a hand on Link's shoulder.

Link surged forward and hugged him tightly, shaking his head. "Too many people. It's scary, Rhett." he whined.

Well this was new. Link was typically ready to face the cameras and crew even on a bad day, but apparently a much smaller Link was shy and nervous. "O...kay? Well uh, well...how 'bout you hang out in the office and I'll figure something out. Sound good?" Rhett ran a hand through his hair and sighed, patting Link's back. 

"No. Wanna stay with you." 

Rhett sighed softly. "Bo, you can't go to work and stay like this. Pick one. Be a big boy and come with me, or stay here and don't go." He said gently, holding Link at arm's length. 

Link whined softly. 

"Can you be a big boy and help me do the show today?" Rhett asked him once more. Link let out another frustrated whine and stamped his foot, causing Rhett to raise a finger. "Hey, you need to calm down. None of that attitude, Link." 

"M'sorry." Link hung his head and scuffed his toe against the carpet. "Can't do it," he admitted. 

"I'll help you. Then the two of us can go out together and get a bite to eat, hmm?" Rhett smiled softly. "Now c'mon. Let's go brush our teeth and get dressed." 

 


End file.
